Lenalee in Wonderland
by ohBlueSky
Summary: La veille, Lenalee avait lu un livre et le lendemain, elle revit cette histoire avec pour personnages ses compagnons et elle-même dans un rêve... Je suis pas douée pour les résumés alors pour comprendre, il faut lire...


Hello les gens! Voilà la 1ere fiction que je met** vraiment **en ligne. XD Pour le 1er chapitre, je sais c'est vraiment très cour, mais le 2e beaucoups plus long ( en fait, c'est juste pour bien installer mon histoire).

Couple: Allen X Lenalee (évidemment XD)

Résumé: Fiction tirée de « Alice au pays des Merveilles ». La veille, Lenalee avait lu un livre et le lendemain, elle revit cette histoire avec pour personnages ses compagnons et elle-même dans un rêve... (Je suis pas douée pour les résumés alors pour comprendre, il faut lire...)

Cette histoire ce passe après la mort de Cross, même si il apparaît dans la fiction, il faut noter que c'est un « rêve », et dans les rêves absolument tous est possible! Cette fiction en est la preuve écrite.

* * *

Lenalee in Wonderland

1. Prologue:

Il étais deux heure du matin. Dans une chambre peu éclairée, quelque part dans le nouveau Q-G des moines de l'ombre, Lenalee Lee, une jeune exorciste, lisait tranquillement un livre qui semblait beaucoup la passionner. On pouvais lire sur la couverture « Alice in Wonderland ». Elle en était presque à la fin du livre, il ne fallut donc pas plus d'une bonne demi-heure pour qu'elle le finisse et le referme en s'étirant.

-Aaah...C'était vraiment un très bon livre! Dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle regarda un moment par la fenêtre en regardant les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit sombre, pensive. Mais revint vite a elle-même en voyant une étoile filante traverser les ténèbres. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, mettant machinalement son oreiller sur sa tête et regarda le livre posé sur sa table de nuit du coin de l'oeil.

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir vivre dans ce genre de monde avec Allen et les autres..., pensa-t-elle, un monde où il n'y aurais ni Comte, ni exorcistes et sans guerre. Un monde où tous nos amis morts au combat serais encore en vie...

Elle regarda encore une fois le ciel étoilé qui s'étendais hors de la fenêtre. Le sommeil la gagnait peu à peu.

-Oui, ce serais vraiment merveilleux...dit-elle avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

~Quelque part dans l'ombre...~

-Hi hi hi... Alors comme ça, c'est ce que tu souhaite, Lenalee ? Très bien, dans ce cas je te souhaite une bonne nuit...

-Qu'est que vous avez encore dans la tête maitresse ~Lero!~ ?

-La ferme, Lero! Tu es en train de gâcher tout le suspens au lecteurs, baka!!

-Désolé ~Lero~...

~Le lendemain~

Il étais déjà dix heures du matin et persque tous les membres de l'Ordre Noir étais réveillés. Lavi, lui, venait de se réveiller et cherchait des yeux une table de libre dans la caféteria. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua une tignasse blanche avalant, comme à son habitude, des tonnes et des tonnes de nourriture. À cette vue, un sourire de contentement s'étala sur visage; il se dirigea donc vers la table où était assis son compère qui, semble-t-il, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

-Hellooo! Tu est plutot matinal aujourd'hui, Allen! Dit-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Chalut, et toi, tu fais toujours autant la grasse mat', Lavi, répondit Allen, la bouche pleine.

Il se passa un long moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Allen demanda enfin:

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Lenalee, ce matin ? Jerry m'a dit qu'elle n'étais pas encore allée à la caféteria...

-Hé hé! Allen...

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire ta déclaration à Lenalee ?

-Huum ?! Mais quelle déclaration ?

-Maaiiis... Ta déclaration d'amour!!

~SBAF~ (ça c'est le coup de gigot que Lavi a reçu sur la tête)

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle! S'écria Allen plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ah ah ah! Tu ment très mal Allen, tu es tout rouge!

-Oh, la ferme...Tu m'ennuis... Je vais aller voir si Lenalee est réveillée, dit Allen en se levant.

-Ok, je te souhaite bonne chance pour « Tu sais quoi », lui lança Lavi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Allen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partis en direction de la chambre de Lenalee. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il toqua à la porte.

-Lenalee ? Tu es là ? C'est moi, Allen!

Il attenda un moment mais sans aucune réponse. Il n'insista pas, et décida d'entrer au risque de se prendre une gifle en entrant*.

Mais il n'en étais rien.

En rentrant dans la chambre, il la vit, paisiblement endormie dans son lit avec les draps dans tous les sens -se qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié-. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, pour que, une fois assez près d'elle, il lui aurait gentiment tapoté l'épaule pour la réveiller, mais un détail assez troublant l'arrêta dans son action : Lenalee avait les yeux ouvert et fixe ne montrant plus aucune vie en elle...

... à suivre.

* * *

Reviews ? ^^''


End file.
